


A Deal with the Antichrist

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Brief Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Desperate after her Coven is targeted, Cordelia makes a deal with Michael. She accepts him as her savior and starts undergoing a disturbing and heartbreaking transformation.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Michael Langdon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Deal with the Antichrist

Cordelia rushed from her bed to her bathroom to inspect what she thought she had just felt on the top of her head. _Don’t get crazy. That can’t be real._ She leaned in close to the mirror and pulled her hair back. “OH!” She cried out in horror as her hands closed around her mouth. _It is real._ She let one hand fall to her side as she let the other pull the hair back on the other side of her head. As much as she didn’t want to see it, she had to confirm. And there it was. The other one. She had little red horns growing out of the top of her head. They’d grown while she was asleep. She stared at her tear-filled eyes in the mirror.

\--

**Four days earlier**

After Michael’s brutal attack on Miss Robichaux’s which ended with Zoe and Queenie getting killed along with a dozen of the younger witches, Cordelia had resolved that going to Michael on her own was the Coven’s only hope. Prior, she had faith in Mallory, but she quickly came to the conclusion that the girl simply was not ready and that she, herself, was already too diminished for a fight.

She went to him desperate for her girls’ safety. Michael gave her a truly reptilian smirk at her submission, “Get down on your knees and accept me as your savior.” She sank to her knees before him, looking up at him. His eyes stared down at her with pure evil, “Suck on it. You must fully accept me.”

Cordelia undid his belt, the clank of it hitting against his thigh made her heart sink. The button and zipper came undone and she did what he asked. She sucked until he pulled her up, stripping her down and sitting her down on the table beside them. He tore his own clothes off and pushed himself inside her.

His lips sucked on her collarbone and the skin directly below it as he thrusted. Michael was the definition of evil and Cordelia hadn’t wanted to have to do this, but it did feel really good. Neither of them was exactly quiet from the pressure building between them. It messed with her head that she was enjoying sex with the Antichrist so much.

Michael’s fingers snaked their way to her clit, making her moan, “Keep going!” The way he was hitting her g-spot made her follow that moan up with, “You’re hitting just the right spot!” Michael had her almost ready to peak when he informed her, “After I cum in you, you’ll belong to me and my Father. You’ll be like us.”

He made her cum with loud, strangled moans and an intense orgasm. After she came back down, he thrusted a few more times until he came inside her. He grunted out his pleasure and hissed in her ear, “Welcome to the dark side.”

-

**Present**

Cordelia was in a panic. She’d already missed breakfast and it was a matter of time until one of the girls came to check on her. She couldn’t let them see what she was turning into. Tears streamed down her face as she teased her hair with a comb as she sat in front of her vanity. She had to hide the horns and using her hair seemed to be the only option. Suddenly wearing a hat out of the blue seemed like it would draw too much attention and result in more harm than good. _Like putting my hair into a weird 80’s style won’t._

She threw the comb down and slapped a hand to her forehead. Her tears came harder now. Even if she could hide them, she would have to tell the Coven sooner or later. She didn’t know how much time she had until she morphed into whatever Michael had suggested she’d morph into. She’d have to tell them. Her changes were already obvious. Horns growing out of her head, what could be more visible than that?

She gasped as she felt slight pain in her lower back. Her hand went behind her to find the source of the discomfort. She felt it in her hand. _Oh no, no, no, no, no, no._ The thought rushing through her head was disturbing, but she had to see. She jumped up and looked back over her shoulder at what was in her hand. A tail. As fire red as her horns. She ran her hand down the coarseness of it and let her sobs out. It was something else she had to hide.

There was a knock on her door and she quickly wiped her eyes and quietened herself down. Thankfully, she always locked her door during the night. The person on the other side didn’t try to open it anyway. “Miss Cordelia, is everything ok? You skipped breakfast and no one’s seen ya today.” It was Misty.

Cordelia wanted to tell her, to let her in and see her in her new form. But she couldn’t bring herself to do that. She couldn’t accept it yet. She calmed herself so her voice would sound calm as she called out, “I’m fine, just overslept. I’ll be out soon.” Sweet Misty was so trusting that she called out a simple, “Ok,” before Cordelia heard her walking down the hallway.

\--

**20 minutes later**

Cordelia opened her door and stepped out into the hall for the first time today. She had balled the tail, her tail. She shook her head at the disturbing thought. She had balled her tail up and taped it to the skin on her lower back. She wore a loose skirt and a blazer over top of a camisole to try to hide the bulge it had created. She’d teased her hair and pulled it over the horns and pinned it in place. The choice of outfit (she never wore blazers and rarely wore camisoles) and the hairstyle were both unusual for her.

She still had work to do so she planned on making a beeline to her office. She made it downstairs with only a few confused and amused looks thrown her way from a handful of the younger witches. Typical teenagers criticizing her appearance. If only this was a typical issue. She was walking down the hallway toward her office when she ran into Mallory and Coco. They exchanged, “Good mornings,” and Cordelia noticed the looks they gave her.

Both girls quickly masked them, out of kindness Cordelia supposed. Mallory gave her a kind smile, “I like your new look. Especially the hair.” Coco added, “Me too, it’s very retro chic.” _Yeah right,_ Cordelia thought. Instead she returned their smiles and offered a, “Thanks.” She walked ahead to her office and shut the door. _That was easy enough._ She was sure it wouldn’t always be that easy.

\--

**That evening**

It wasn’t so simple throughout dinner with Mallory, Coco, Madison, Misty, and Myrtle because Madison kept throwing digs at her clothes and hair. Cordelia replied once with, “Shut up, Madison,” and ignored the rest. _I have bigger problems than you not liking my appearance._ Madison did shut up when she saw that Cordelia wasn’t reacting at all to her insults.

Misty, being so sweet and kind, leaned over to Cordelia’s ear, “Don’t listen to her, you look cute.” While Cordelia appreciated the comment, internally she was freaking out from Misty being so close to her head. _What if she sees them?_ Misty leaned back over and shot Cordelia a smile. Cordelia let herself relax. She did do a thorough job on covering them.

Dinner wasn’t the same without Zoe and Queenie. They’d been gone for a week exactly. Cordelia looked at their empty seats and tried to find piece with the decision she had made. It had only taken her 3 days after their deaths to decide that her girls deserved more than meeting death by Michael’s hand. They deserved a chance. It did soothe her some to know that something good would come out of all of this. She just wished she could’ve saved them too.

When they all finished eating, they all poured their leftovers in the trash and started doing the dishes. They were washed, dried, and Cordelia took the stack of plates to put into the cabinet. She turned back around, surprised to see Madison behind her. Madison’s hand was already in her hair before she could process what she was doing, “Seriously, what’s up with your hair?”

Cordelia pushed her arm away. From the look on Madison’s face she had felt the right one. “What is on your head?” Madison yelled. Cordelia glanced over to see the others’ attention on her. “Nothing, some hair clips,” she answered as nonchalantly as possible.

Madison’s hand was in her hair again. Cordelia quickly swatted her away, “Stop!” She winced because she felt some of her hair fall down this time. She clutched to her hair, trying to cup her hand around the horn.

“Holy shit!” Madison threw her hand to her mouth in shock, “What the fuck is that?”

“It’s nothing,” Cordelia said as she tried to pull her hair back into place. Apparently, Madison wasn’t the only one that saw it.

“Delia,” Myrtle sounded concerned as she made her way over to her. Myrtle approached her carefully, “Let me see, Dear.” As Cordelia looked her in the eye, she couldn’t say no. She needed Myrtle to comfort her. She needed them all to know and getting it out in the open now was her opportunity. She let her hand and hair fall. She watched Myrtle’s face take on a look of horror as she unpinned the other side of her hair.

Misty, Mallory, and Coco all came closer to get a look. Cordelia felt the tears start falling as she let them see the horns. Her horns. Myrtle’s hands went to them, “Are they real?” She gently tugged on them. Cordelia winced from the slight pain, “They’re real. That’s not all. Help me get the tape off?” She turned her back to Myrtle, raised the back of her blazer and camisole up, and eased her skirt down below her tail. She heard them all gasp. She could feel Myrtle’s hands shaking as she peeled the tape off. Her tail fell free and she heard Madison mutter, “What the fuck?”

Cordelia turned back around to see Myrtle crying too. The older witch pulled her into a hug. Coco asked, “What is happening to you?”

Cordelia’s eyes drifted to her, “I made a deal with Michael.”

\--

**A few minutes later**

The six of them had ganged up in the library for privacy. There was no way they weren’t going to make Cordelia do some explaining. After Cordelia and Myrtle’s tears died down, Misty prompted, “Tell us about the deal.”

Cordelia shrugged with her head in her hands. She didn’t want to look at them while she said it, “For him to leave you all and the other witches alone I had to profess him as my savior. I had to have sex with him. He said I belonged to him and his Father and that I would become like them. I don’t know what I’m turning into. First, I thought I was turning into the Devil but that’s what his Father is. I assume I’m turning into a demon.”

She finally looked up from her hands. “How could you do that?” Myrtle exasperated.

“I didn’t know what else to do! There were no other options! It was either me or all of us!” Cordelia started sobbing, “I didn’t know what would happen to me after that and I certainly didn’t expect physical changes so soon. I don’t know what’s going to happen next.”

Myrtle pulled her into another hug from where she sat to Cordelia’s left on the couch. She was sobbing too, “I’m sure we can find a way to get you out of this.” She kissed Cordelia’s head in front of where her horns were. Myrtle gently said, “Stay out of the younger girls’ sight until then. We don’t want to cause hysteria.”

\--

**That night**

Cordelia tossed and turned in her bed. Her tail got twisted around her leg and woke her from aggravation and how uncomfortable it was. When she came to her senses, she noticed her body was covered with sweat. Then, she remembered the fire and screaming souls she encountered in her nightmare. It scared her to the very core because she wasn’t sure it was a nightmare. _Did I just see my future?_

\--

**The next morning (Day 6)**

She awoke groggily. She barely slept. She wasn’t used to sleeping with a tail and every time she drifted off to sleep the nightmare, vision, whatever it was came back. She went to the bathroom to splash water on her face. That’s when her Divination started nagging at her so hard that she couldn’t ignore it. It was telling her to check the closet. She stepped into her bedroom and walked over to the closet. She opened the closet door to find a pitchfork.

\--

**Evening: Day 6**

Cordelia had shut the closet door earlier and left the pitchfork where it was. When Misty came into Cordelia’s bedroom to bring her dinner and check on her, Cordelia showed it to her. Neither of them touched it, afraid of what it could possibly do. “Where’d it come from? What are ya supposed to do with it?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t want to find out.” She shut the door on it for the second time. The two of them sat on her bed. “Have any of the younger girls asked about me?”

“Yeah. I told them ya weren’t feeling well. A few of them questioned it since you’re the Supreme. I made it seem like it’s because you’re fading.” Misty gave her a sad smile, “I’m sorry, Miss Cordelia. I didn’t know what else to tell them. I hope we can get ya back to normal in a day or two.”

Cordelia saw a small glimmer of hope in her eyes, “Me too, but I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Misty was her best friend, so she felt she had to prepare her for the worst. “I’m afraid this will progress until I die or go to Hell or whatever’s going to happen to me.” She saw tears fill Misty’s eyes. She scooted closer, turning more toward her, and held onto her hand, “Don’t cry for me. I made this decision on my own and I have to deal with it.”

Misty lunged forward, ripping her hand away and pulling Cordelia into a tight hug. “You’re the last person that deserves Hell. I’ve been there. I know how terrible it is.”

\--

**Late at night: Day 6/Early morning: Day 7**

It was just before midnight when Cordelia was pulled out of sleep and out of bed. She was on her feet and stumbling downstairs to the kitchen. She wasn’t fully aware. It was like she was sleepwalking, but just awake enough to know it was something far sinister. Her eyes were pulled down to her hands as she opened the freezer side of the refrigerator. Her fingers looked more like talons because of the claws that now replaced her fingernails.

She wasn’t coherent enough to be startled. She pulled out what she was looking for. A raw steak and some hamburger meat. There was an overwhelming urge to have something bloody in her mouth and in her stomach. She ripped the packaging off both and dropped them to the counter. She leaned over top of them as she ate all she desired, blood falling down her chin and onto her silk tank top from where the blood oozed out of the steak as she bit into it. When she was full, she pulled one of the kitchen chairs over to climb on top of the cabinet.

Misty was yanked out of sleep when she heard knocking on her door. That was unusual for it to be so late. She opened the door to see one of the younger girls and she looked scared. “Hey Michelle, what can I help ya with?”

“There’s a weird scratching noise coming from downstairs.”

Misty’s eyebrows furrowed, “Ok. I’ll go get check it out. Go back to bed.”

Before going down, she got Myrtle, Madison, Coco, and Mallory. She had a strong feeling the noise involved Cordelia. They all quietly walked downstairs and followed the noise. They didn’t want to wake the others. They followed the scratching to the kitchen. It was too dark for them to see more than a step or two in front of them, so Coco flipped the night switch on.

What they saw took their breath away. “Oh my God!” Coco screamed out of reflex. There stood Cordelia on top of the counter, scratching a huge ‘666’ into the wall with her new razor-sharp nails. Cordelia hissed at the light and the outburst. She turned around and the others let small noises of terror slip. They saw her bloody shirt and lips. Then, their eyes were pulled to the leftover raw meat on the counter.

Cordelia suddenly snapped out of it. She looked at the witches first, then her bloody, torn nails. They were thicker and longer than normal, but they were broken, bloody, and throbbing with pain. She saw Mallory’s eyes on the wall behind her, so she turned and that’s when she saw the ‘666’. “What?” she asked herself. Then, she could taste a bitter, disgusting taste in her mouth. She noticed her shirt then she looked over and saw the meat. It made her gag. She swallowed down the want to vomit, “I don’t remember doing any of this.” It was true, after opening the refrigerator, her mind had gone completely blank.

Footsteps were heard approaching. A lot of them. A bunch of the younger girls were coming after hearing Coco’s scream. Myrtle tried to stop them before they were in sight with, “Go back to bed, girls. It was a mouse.” The excuse didn’t work. A group of 10 to 12 of them came in and took in the horrific scene before them. They all screamed. One of them screaming at Cordelia, “What the fuck are you? Satan?”

“Don’t panic! This is new. We’re trying to help her,” Myrtle tried to reassure them. With Cordelia standing there in all her glory, horns, tail, and all, it didn’t work. The girls all ran back upstairs, obviously horrified.

\--

**Afternoon: Day 7**

Cordelia was in Myrtle’s bedroom, sitting in an armchair across from hers. Horns and tail fully exposed. There was no use to hide them, the group of girls had told the others what they had seen. The gossip spread like wildfire within the walls of the mansion. The proof was in the pudding thanks to the huge ‘666’ on the kitchen wall. Myrtle and Mallory had tried and failed to rid it with magic. The dark magic was stronger. It couldn’t be covered. All the younger girls were terrified of Cordelia, according to Misty and Madison. Cordelia had made it her duty to stay out of their sight as to not make their fear worse.

“Admit it, Dear. Aren’t you scared? You can talk to me without judgement.”

Myrtle was like her mother and she was right. She did need to talk about it. “I am scared, but there is nothing I can do. It is out of my control now. I have to accept it.”

“Have you tried using your powers to counteract what is happening?”

“I tried to use them to get rid of my tail. As you can see, it didn’t work. Even my powers don’t hold up against this level of dark magic.”

“Maybe we can have Mallory travel back in time.”

Cordelia answered with an immediate, “No. She almost died when we tried that.” Mallory had looked traumatized when Myrtle and herself had pulled her out of the tub and Cordelia couldn’t put her through that again. “We almost lost her. It was bad enough we lost Zoe, Queenie, and the others. The Coven can’t take another hit like that.”

Myrtle was looking at her out of bewilderment, “Delia, if we don’t do something the Coven will lose you. The best Supreme the Coven’s ever had.”

Cordelia offered her a sad smile, “I appreciate that, really I do. My time is over. Mallory is the future of this Coven.”

“You can’t go out like this, Dear. We can’t let your soul be damned forever.”

There was silence as Cordelia felt the darkness creeping up and taking her over. Myrtle watched as Cordelia’s demeanor changed and her face set into an eerie scowl. Suddenly, Cordelia started screaming at her in Latin. The voice wasn’t her own, it was deep and unsettling. Myrtle couldn’t translate the words, but it sounded dark. It sounded demonic.

During a brief pause from Cordelia, Myrtle screamed, “Delia, snap out of it! Fight it off!”

Cordelia’s lips tilted up into a grin that was even creepier than her scowl. She laughed. The voice was still deep as it spoke in English this time, “You can’t save her. Nothing can. She belongs in Hell. She will take her place there.”

The darkness retreated. Cordelia gasped as she came back to herself. She had heard the voice. She’d felt it leaving her lips. The most disturbing part was how she couldn’t stop it. She started sobbing, “Myrtle, I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

Myrtle’s face was paper white from the terror she’d just witnessed. Though scared she still went over and hugged Cordelia. They cried together once again.

\--

**Morning: Day 8**

Cordelia’s transformation had been escalating so quickly that Myrtle got very desperate. She knew Cordelia was running out of time. She contacted the only person she knew that could possibly be strong enough to help them. Dinah Stevens, the voodoo queen. Dinah was reluctant to agree to help, claiming she didn’t want to get involved in the battle of good vs evil.

Myrtle made it a point to mention, “You’re already involved. You brought that preposterous Antichrist into our home to murder us. You are indirectly the reason Cordelia chose to do this.”

Dinah chuckled on her end of the phone, “Don’t blame me because Cordelia couldn’t protect her own. If it’s as bad as you say it is the deal is sealed.”

“There has to be a way. Please.”

“If she allowed him to reach completion inside her and deemed him her savior, she is done. Antichrist seed is to potent to eradicate.”

“Name your price.”

A small pause, “$50,000. No guarantee it works. Bring Cordelia and your strongest witches.”

\--

**7:00 PM: Day 8**

Myrtle had rounded up Cordelia, Misty, Madison, Coco, and Mallory and explained her conversation with Dinah. Myrtle had also taken it upon herself to round up the money before talking to them. “I have the money. All we need to do is meet Dinah and do what she says.” As much as she loved Cordelia, she didn’t want to give her bad news. By the look in Cordelia’s eyes, she didn’t have much hope anyway. She knew Cordelia needed to know the whole truth. Myrtle took Cordelia’s hands, gently holding them, “There is no certainty it will work, my dear. We have to have hope and put up a fight.”

Cordelia nodded. A single tear escaped. She quickly pulled her right hand away from Myrtle and wiped it away, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” They hugged before they all piled into the van and drove to Dinah.

\--

**7:27 PM**

The witches walked into Dinah’s home. Dinah had greeted them at the door. She took a good look at Cordelia as she stepped inside, her eyes peering at the horns before focusing on the tail. Her eyes trailed up to notice the more subtle changes to Cordelia’s nails. Thick, broken, tough-looking nails. The skin around them scabbed over. From the scratching at the wall Myrtle had told her about she presumed.

As the last witch filed in, Dinah shut the door. She knew this was going to be tough. “Where’s the money?” Myrtle held the brown paper bag out to her with the money inside. Dinah quickly looked inside. “Let’s head to the back room.” She led the way.

They walked in to see a huge pentagram draw on the floor in sand with chairs sitting just inside the circle. One for each of them. They all had a seat. Cordelia’s seat was at the top point of the star, Dinah’s was across from hers at the other end. Dinah looked her in the eye, “This is going to be hard. As soon as I start the ritual dark spirits are going to come for you. They’re going to try to drag you back down with them. Channel all your strength and magic not to let that happen.” Dinah looked around at the other witches, “You all must channel all your strength and power. If this works, the demon inside you will be drawn out and sent back to Hell.” She gave them time to digest, “Ready?”

Cordelia’s eyes never strayed, “Ready.”

\--

**7:41 PM**

Dinah stood, dancing around and doing a chant. She finished by pulling a small knife up from beside her seat, she slit her hand, letting the blood drip down onto the floor. She sat back down, “Join hands.”

They did as she said as they felt their chairs along with the rest of the furniture in the room rattling. On either side of Cordelia was Myrtle and Misty. Their hands were entangled tight together. Shadows started appearing on the walls. Not human shaped, not completely animal. Beasts.

Scratching similar to the sounds Cordelia had produced in the kitchen of the academy started filling the room. Then came unintelligible whispers. Then screeches. Then growls. Dinah yelled out, “Focus! Close your eyes!”

Cordelia closed her eyes.

Dinah’s voice was clear over top of the other noises as she started another chant.

\--

**8:20 PM**

All the evil noises present in the room kept increasing in volume. Cordelia could barely hear Dinah anymore. The noises from the demons rang through her ears. They were coming from either side of her. Right against her. She knew the demons were pressed up against her. She felt their hot, acidic breath hitting her ears. Hitting her face.

She felt them touching her. Their skin was scaly and rough. Some of it lined with knots that she felt rub against her arms. Claws wrapped around her wrists and she felt them pull her hands out of Misty and Myrtles. There was a loud snort in her face, and she opened her eyes. The dark shadow in front of her disappeared.

Cordelia clutched onto the chair arms as she noticed that everyone’s eyes were still closed except for Myrtle, Misty, and Dinah’s. Cordelia writhed in the seat. Her skin was suddenly hot, getting hotter by the second. She felt the darkness taking over.

“Delia?” Myrtle asked out of concern.

Everyone opened their eyes at Myrtle’s voice. Cordelia’s back arched and her head fell back as the deep voice came back and made her scream. It was the most horrible, terrifying sound any of the had heard. It freaked the witches out. None of them had heard her voice change except Myrtle.

“Grab her hands!” Dinah yelled to Myrtle and Misty. They grabbed one each and held on tight as Cordelia writhed. She got completely still and leaned her head back down, string directly at Dinah. The deep voice said, “Give up. You’re too weak for me.” Then, it screamed again, causing the shadows to multiply and the rattling to intensify so much that everyone was forced to stop holding hands. The noises got louder, and the rattling suddenly stopped.

Cordelia’s upper body swayed forward as she came back to her senses. Panic welled up as she realized that this was it. They were taking her tonight. The other witches were panicked as well. Crying and whimpering.

“Focus!” Dinah yelled.

Cordelia felt inhuman hands wrap around her ankles. She cried. “They’re too strong.” She felt more hands around her legs, her arms, her hands. She knew Myrtle and Misty felt the hands around their own because they both let out frightened gasps. The hands jerked Cordelia’s from theirs’ again. Cordelia sobbed out, “There’s too many of them.”

Cordelia felt huffing and puffing in her ears. Her eyes, and every else’s’, watched as the floor cracked in the middle of the pentagram. It started long and thin but quickly got wider. Cordelia screamed as she felt a sharp nail dig into the back of her neck.

Myrtle and Misty tried to grab her hands again, but the hold of the demons was too tight. Cordelia looked at each witch, “I love you all.” Her eyes settled on Mallory, “Mallory, take care of the girls.”

\--

**8:42 PM**

Madison screamed, “We can do this!”

Cordelia’s pupils became solid black this time when the deep voice came back. The voice was razor-sharp with cruelty as it focused on Madison, “No you can’t! You’re a bunch of weak bitches! Let go of her! You’ll never see her again unless you join her in Hell!”

The voice disappeared. As Cordelia’s eyes returned to normal, she saw Michael standing behind Dinah. She blinked away the blurriness to see that it was in fact him. No one else saw him because they were all focused on her. That was, until he spoke. “My, my, my, you look like you’re having a hard time.” All their eyes went to him.

Cordelia stopped sobbing. There was no use. She asked, “Did you come here to taunt me?”

He laughed a cruel, reptilian laugh as he walked around Dinah’s seat, stepping into the circle, “No. My Father was so pleased with my ability to convert you that he wanted us to deliver you personally.”

“Us?” Cordelia questioned.

On cue, the floor shook hard as Michael walked toward her with ease. The other demons let go of her as Michael grabbed her right hand. Through the gigantic crack in the floor, a red hand came out. It was attached to an abnormally long arm that was reaching out, making its way to Cordelia. There was no doubt that it was attached to the Devil himself.

Cordelia tried to jerk out of Michael’s grip, only for him to tighten it. He sneered at her and let his white demonic face flash before taking on his human face again. She tried to jerk away, but she couldn’t escape her fate. The red hand grabbed her ankle and forcefully pulled her out of the chair and into the floor.

The witches jumped up, some of them trying to pull the hand off her and some of them trying to pull Michael off her. They all pulled away fast as they were all simultaneously burned. Cordelia felt herself being dragged toward the crack by the hand and Michael. She screamed and squirmed, feeling the heat getting hotter as she got closer and closer.

Michael jumped into the crack. Cordelia was dragged into Hell with a piercing scream by the literal Devil and Antichrist. The shaking stopped. Demonic noises and shadows were no longer present. They all watched in horror as the crack closed up. The witches all falling to their knees with sobs.

Dinah stood, “Time of death 8:53 PM.”


End file.
